Always a Woman To Me
by icyfox08
Summary: Women are confusing creatures. But that's why we love them.


_Huzah! First songfic **EVER.**_

_Common disclaimers apply. I do NOT in any way own Detective Conan and the song. Although occasionally, okay minutely, I wish I did._

_I did this a few years back and I just had to bring it out._

_ _Tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it._ _

* * *

><p><strong>Always a Woman to Me<strong>

_She can kill with a smile_.

Conan looked around the pristine, white room. Everything was in order. Nothing out of the ordinary. No falling bodies. N except **that**. The thing pertained to that was a smile. A smile is an everyday thing you see, ordinary even harmless enough.

But a smile on Ai Haibara's face was **_practically illegal_**.

"What is happening to this world," Conan thought.

Ai turned her head to his direction and smiled sweetly. In mere seconds, the detective used to death around him, Conan A.K.A Shinichi, fainted. She just _knew_ this would be a good day.

_She can wound with her eyes_

"Ayumi. Please. Please stop crying. We'll get it back. I promise," he said.

"Really Mitsuhiko?" her face was clearing up.

Her baby blues were red and sore. But still, they did a number on Mitsuhiko. She looked up to him. Their eyes met.

And like butter left out in the sun. **_He melted._**

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

_She only reveals what she wants you to see_

"You okay there Satou? No broken bones?," her partner asked.

"None," she replied.

A shootout that led to a car chase that led to a secret cave camp added another danger into their lives. The criminal had intelligently trapped both officers inside. She took one wrong step off a steep hill to go sliding down. She could feel her hips sore and her arms and legs bruised. She thought she could deceive him that she was fine.

Takagi wasn't stupid. Even in the dim light he could see her limping. But he understood. She felt she was a burden to him. So, he kept quiet.

_She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me_

He had to run faster. She would miss her flight. Nakamori was counting on him. Faster. He found it hard to breathe but he wasn't stopping.

The front door was open.

"Aoko. It's time to go," he whispered. Then again, only louder.

"You can't make me. No!" someone shouted from above.

He climbed the stairs two at a time. Her room. He thrust the door open. She sensed her here. On impulse, he opened the closet door and there she was. She was crunched up like a ball. She started screaming and kicking.

"I'm not going. Ever," she proclaimed.

The only thing Kaito could do was hold her to an embrace.

_She can lead you to love_

"Come on, Yusaku. Now, now, no peeking alright," she said as she led him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Hush Night Baron"

They kept on walking.

"One, two, three. Happy Birthday!" Yukiko exclaimed as she lifted her hands of his face.

_A candlelight dinner on the rooftop of Beika Builiding._

God, he **definitely** love this girl.

_She can take you or leave you_

_She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you_

"Hold out your hand. Let me take a look at it," she said.

He held out his arm for her inspection. He was mumbling something about the torturous ways she'd do to him. But, he noticed the sudden softening of her eyes when she saw his bruised arm. Then, out of the blue, a girl in long black hair hugged Kogoro.

"Aw, poor baby. Are you alright?" she said.

Eri stood up to leave. He stopped her.

"What do you need now? Go back to your girlfriend".

"She's not my girlfriend. I don't have one".

"LIAR". She slapped him and left.

_She'll take what you give her as long as it's free_

_Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me_

"That's gorgeous. Makoto- please?" Sonoko pleaded.

"Alright then," he replied.

"That too," she said while pointing at a red frilly dress.

"Whatever you want," he said.

By the time they went to the cashier they had four maternity dresses, eight baby dresses and mint and gum for Makoto.

"Thank you," and gave him a peck on the lips.

He knew it's was all worth it.

_Oh, she takes care of herself_

"Leave me alone. No stalker would dare"

"But, Eri – "

"I've been living alone for a long time. I think I can manage," she replied.

"Hard – headed woman," Kogoro exclaimed.

_She can wait if she wants_

"I'll come back, I swear".

It has been 3 years since he told her that. **_Three long years._** But she's still waiting. Unknowing that Kudo Shinichi was always there for her._ Always._

"I know you'll come back. You promised".

_She's ahead of her time_

"Can't you act like your age?" Conan said

They were watching Yaiba and Haibara was once again criticizing the childish and stupid fictional character.

"Nope," then continued blabbing about condemning the poor character named Yaiba.

_Oh, and she never gives in_

_She just changes her mind_

"What is it that you really like?".

Heiji was dead serious. She had be picking and re-picking it. It's been almost an hour.

" Chocolate?".

"Alright then".

"Uhh… No… Make it vanilla".

"If you say so".

"But then again, I like chocolate more".

"Okaay".

"Vanilla".

"Kazuha make up your mind already. Jeez".

Heiji whispered something to the ice cream vendor. He handed her two ice cream cones. One chocolate, one vanilla. She declined.

"Let's get a strawberry sundae instead. Come on Heiji".

A frustrated Heiji could only squeeze the ice cream cone 'till it melted in his hands. When he turned his back on her. She bought two scoops of ice cream. Chocolate and vanilla.

And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden

Shinichi's jaw fell open. _Was he drooling?_ Well, it wasn't impossible. She looked delicious. Ran was wearing red lingerie that made his eyes pop out. She started to slowly and sexily walk from the bathroom door to him. Wow. Her chocolate brown hair following her every move. Her long legs striding like she was on the Catwalk. A goddess. Perfect in every way. Every curve evenly distributed.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

_She'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding_

_But she'll bring out the best and worst you can be_

"If you can't get home at the time you tell me you'll be here, then better not return home at all," she yelled the moment he got home.

It was a long night for Saguru Hakuba. Yesterday was their first wedding anniversary. Unfortunately, a murderer chose that day to spread chaos. So, Hakuba Saguru, British detective, was a day late for their dinner. He **did** promise Akako that he would be there. But he got tied with it. He couldn't leave because the killer might've cleaned the evidence by then. He was tired. So, so tired and here, was his wife.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave the case, okay?"

"Why even bother to come home?"

"You don't want me here?"

"I don't want a liar in my house, for all I know you slept at a bar somewhere".

"How dare you accuse me of that," he shouted.

She just gave him a cold icy look.

"So your job is more important than me, right?" she turned her back at him.

This time, he could only think of one thing to do to shut her up.

"Fine then. Just wait a second. I'll get my things and get moving before -"

He kissed her the moment things were getting worse. She was fighting back but he kept on going. She was kissing back now. This woman knew just how to get him going.

_She's frequently kind then suddenly cruel_

_But she can do what she pleas_

_She's nobody's fool_

He was staring at her from a distance. She was by far the most perfect girl he had ever met. Even in school uniform she could be mistaken as a divinity. She was good-hearted. Easy to fall in love with. Even though they were best friends he could only adore her from far away or while she was sleeping. He would give up everything he had just to be with her. She was currently teaching Keiko something about the math problem they recently encountered.

"Hey Aoko. What color is it for today?".

Flip.

"KAITO!," she screamed at the . And the race was on.

She was chasing him with a mop.

"Oh. Today's color is white. Huh." He said a he ran.

And finally, she caught him. A whack from the mop. Kaito's head was aching.

"You pervert!"

_She can't be convicted_

_She's earned her degree_

"Well since you were the one late don't you think you should treat me to free lunch".

She couldn't believe his nerve. Eight years of marriage and still Kogoro hasn't changed a bit. She was a woman.

"Prove to me that I was late. No one was here when I arrived. The accused is not allowed to testify for him or her self".

"Darn it…"

She was a woman. But she was also a lawyer. And a damn good one at that. She smiled.


End file.
